


XII - A Stopper to Death

by Xuxunette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Severus Snape Lives, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuxunette/pseuds/Xuxunette
Summary: Part of a Severus Snape themed deck of tarot cards in the making.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	XII - A Stopper to Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is card XII from the Major Arcana, a.k.a. The Hanged Man.  
> Renamed "A Stopper to Death" in honour of Severus.
> 
> Signification of card XII: Wisdom, circumspection, discernment, trials, sacrifice, intuition, divination, prophecy. Reversed: Selfishness, the crowd, body politic.
> 
> From my headcannon where Severus survives Nagini's bite (of course).

_Boomslang, viper, adder, mussurana, krait, taipan..._

The list of snakes whose venom he needed to concoct the antidote to Nagini's venom was as long as Albus' beard.

It was almost certainly a fruitless enterprise too. The monstrous pet had fangs that could tore into flesh like the sharpest of goblin made blades.

But he must prepare for all eventualities nonetheless. In case it took The Dark Lord's fancy to bestow upon him a premature demise. 

For Severus had a message to give.


End file.
